justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Lockjaw
Were you looking for one of Shadow Lockjaw's counterparts: Lockjaw, Golden Lockjaw, Torture Lockjaw, Torture Golden Lockjaw or maybe Nightmare Lockjaw, or The Puppet?''TRTF= '''Shadow Lockjaw' is an easter egg/hallucination in The Return to Freddy's. He represents Lockjaw in the classic game. Appearance Shadow Lockjaw appears to be identical to the Puppet but completely black and wears a fedora, similar to his original counterpart. Behavior Shadow Lockjaw only appears in the "Take the Cake to the Children"-like mingame, where the player controls Sugar. At the end of the minigame, he jumpscares the player, ending the minigame. He also appears in the last cutscene, staring at what is presumed to be one of the security guards. Trivia *Shadow Lockjaw's jumpscare is just a simple edit of The Puppet's jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy 2. *This version of Shadow Lockjaw is also known as "Shadow Puppet" |-|TRTF2= Shadow Lockjaw is a minor antagonist and a hallucination in The Return to Freddy's 2. In the custom night he is known as ".......", suggesting that the game's creator wants to keep the name as a secret. Appearance Shadow Lockjaw's appearance is similar to Lockjaw's appearance in The Return to Freddy's 3, only his entire body is shadowy and unwithered. His eyes are black with white dots. He has a shiny Black color, giving him a resemblance to an endoskeleton. Behavior Shadow Lockjaw will appear on Nights 5 and beyond. He will randomly appear in either in the Office or in the player's face. He doesn't look like he does anything when he appears in The Office other than standing up, similar to how Golden Freddy is in the office, only standing, but he can crash the game. When he appears in front of the player's face, his face will randomly flash into either his face or Lockjaw's face, with the "IT'S ME" around it. Moments later, the hallucination will disappear, and a scream will play as he leaves. If the player wears the Freddy Mask, he will disappear and the scream will not play. Shadow Lockjaw is incapable of killing the player (other than crashing the game), however, he can be distracting, and when in the player's face, he obstructs your vision. Trivia *Shadow Lockjaw is the only character who does not have a jumpscare in the second game, but he can still emit the scream and crash the game. *He was once called Shadow Golden Lockjaw. *He is in the custom night setting "Legend" set to 20, along with Golden Freddy, who is set to 15. *He may appear in The Return to Freddy's 5, since PoniatorFilms stated all characters will return. *Before his name was revealed, fans called him Legend. *He seems to have a bigger role in the game than other Hallucinations, as he is even on Custom Night. |-|TRTF3= Shadow Lockjaw is a hallucination and a shadow version of Lockjaw in The Return to Freddy's 3. Behavior He appears very rarely at any night. If the player stares at him for too long,the game will crash. To prevent the game from crashing, quickly bring up the monitor or the maintenance panel. That way, he'll leave the office. Sometimes he will return the game to the title screen. Shadow Lockjaw also appears in a minigame if you click on his poster, which appears on Night 5. Appearance Shadow Lockjaw is a pitch black version of Lockjaw with glowing white eyes and pupils. Trivia *Shadow Lockjaw is possibly a ghost of BFP or Jester's Son. *Shadow Lockjaw might not be a hallucination. *A shadowy version of Torture Lockjaw can be seen in Teaser game 6. **In addition, a "Shadow Animatronic" version of said character can be seen in the "Thank You!" image. |-|Gallery= Classic Lockjaw trtf classic.png|Shadow Lockjaw in the final cutscene. Shadow Puppet.gif|Shadow Lockjaw's jumpscare, which is an edit of The Puppet's. TRTF 2 742.png Minigame.gif|Shadow Lockjaw's sprite for the minigames. Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg|Lockjaw (or Golden Lockjaw) and Shadow Lockjaw in TRTF:SR. Shadow Golden Lockjaw hallucination.jpeg|Shadow Lockjaw during the hallucination. Lockjaw TRTF2.png|The 2nd image during the hallucination, an image of Lockjaw. TRTF 3 SLJ.jpeg|Shadow Lockjaw in the minigame He Has Been Here The Whole Time. TRTF 5 TG6 HLJ Shadowy.png|A possible "Shadow Torture Lockjaw". Ccbc8ebVAAER2RK.png|An image of the Shadow Torture Lockjaw. |-|Audio= TRTF 2 The Screech emitted by Shadow Lockjaw when his hallucination ends WARNING: LOUD! Category:Characters Category:Hallucinations Category:Non-canon characters Category:Males Category:Shadows Category:TRTF 2 Characters